Nobody
by Elfwarriorgirl
Summary: Tumnus feels he isn't good enough for Lucy....I am not sure if I want to this to be a oneshot or not. Read it and tell me if you like it as it is or if Lucy and Tumnus should fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Tumnus bowed at the waist, saying, "May I have this dance."

In his head he heard her voice, "Yes, of course Tumnus." He imagined her taking his hand, leading her onto the dance floor, taking her in his arms. Other couples were around them dancing. Peter and his wife, Edmund and Susan and their fiances. Mr. and Mrs. Beaver. Other friends, all dancing, all knowing he loved Lucy.

He could see them, twirling around, him whispering in her ear. Talking about nothing of consequence...at first.

Tumnus opened his eyes, reality crashing in.

He was met with a ridiculous sight, his arms up and a love-sick smile upon his face. Letting his arms fall to his side, Tumnus studied his reflection. What he saw disgusted him. And he thought it probably disgusted Lucy.

How could Lucy ever want him? She could never fall in love with some-one like him.

Then why had he hoped for so long?

He was a fawn. He wasn't human. He wasn't rich or handsome, he didn't have a title....he was a nobody. And Lucy didn't deserve a nobody. She deserved so much more. She deserved another king.

Tumnus's gaze went over his reflection. His ears stuck out to, his nose was to big, he had fur all over his face and he didn't have human legs. Maybe if he did Lucy could love him?

No, it was impossible.

Tumnus felt tears running down his face and in a fit of rage, he picked up a chair and threw it at the mirror, causing it to shatter into a hundred little pieces.

He watched through his tears as the glass flew to the floor and laid there, the sun glinting off it.

Tumnus went to the window and drew the curtain, blocking out the sun and darkening the room.

Going back to the broken mirror, Tumnus dropped to the ground. Picking up a shard of glass Tumnus caught his reflection, glanced at it briefly and threw the shard across the room. As he did one of the sharp edges cut his finger. Looking down he saw blood start to drip down his hand, but he didn't care.

His heart clenched in pain as he thought of Lucy. Beautiful, kind, caring, lovely Lucy. Tumnus knew that Lucy could never be his, would never want to be his. Even if he was human, she could never marry someone of no title, wealth or property.

Tumnus held his hands to his face and wept. He wept because he was a fawn. A nobody. He wept because he would never be good enough for Lucy.

Standing up, Tumnus stumbled to his bed and flung himself onto it. Pulling a pillow up to his face he sobbed. He kept crying for he couldn't stop.


	2. Comfort

Lucy stood, with her back to the door. She leaned her head against the thick wood.

In the thirty minutes that she stood there, she could hear Tumnus talking to himself.

Although she couldn't make out what he was saying she could hear him speaking.

She jumped when she heard a loud crash and shattering of grass. Then she could hear the drapes being drawn and...crying.

Lucy's hand went to the door, her delicate fingers spread out as she listened to the crying. Why would Tumnus be crying?

Knocking softly on the door, Lucy waited for a reply, but got none.

Turning the doorknob slowly, Lucy stuck her head in and started to call out Tumnus's name but when she saw his shaking form she stopped. Instead she slipped inside, closed the door quietly behind her and crept to Tumnus's side.

His face was buried in a pillow and his body shook, overcome by sobs. Reaching down, Lucy placed a hand on Tumnus's shoulder. His bare skin felt cold to her touch.

Tumnus jumped under her touch. Sitting up on his bed he stared at her through red eyes. With a look of shock he asked, "What are you doing in here Lucy?"

Lucy had pulled her hand away when Tumnus sat up and now she held them to her side. "I heard you crying."

In a moment of boldness Lucy sat down beside Tumnus and said, "Tumnus, is everything all right?"

Tumnus shook his head. "No. Nothing is OK."

"Why not? Why were you crying?"

Tumnus looked away, unable to look Lucy in the eye.

"I love you Lucy." He whispered.

Lucy turned to him and asked, "What? I couldn't hear you."

Tumnus looked straight forward, eyes on the broken mirror. But instead of repeating himself he remained silent.

Lucy too looked toward the shards of glance. "Why did you break your mirror Tumnus?"

Tumnus sighed. "I don't like how I look."

Lucy turned her gaze to Tumnus. "But Tumnus, you look fine. In fact, you incredibly handsome!"

Lucy blushed, realizing what she had just said.

Tumnus let a cynical laugh. "You really think so?"

Lucy spoke quietly, "Yes, I do. Tumnus."

Reaching over, Lucy slipped her hand into Tumnus's. Leaning her head on his shoulder,Lucy said, "Tumnus, I wasn't trying to eavesdrop. I was actually wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About..well...about, I love you Tumnus."

Tumnus couldn't believe his ears. "What? But I thought you....I...."

Lucy laughed. "I have loved you for a long time Tumnus, I have just been unable to work up my courage to tell you."

Tumnus glanced at Lucy. "I love you too. I always have."

"Is that why you were crying?" Lucy asked.

Tumnus nodded. "Yes, I never thought you could ever love me."

Lucy smiled. "Well, you were wrong."

Tumnus smiled, "Yes, I was."

Lucy saw tears still on his face and gently wiped them away. Tumnus captured her hand against his face, relishing the feeling of her flesh against his.

Wrapping Lucy in his arms, Tumnus kissed her, softly, first on her forehead, then her cheek. He trailed kisses down her neck, before kissing her on the lips.

"You won't believe how long I have wanted to do that Lucy." Tumnus smiled. "My own Lucy."

Tumnus laid down on the bed, pulling Lucy with him. They lay there together, Tumnus stroking Lucy's hair.

Smiling he said, " This is better than dancing."

Lucy giggled. "What?"

Tumnus kissed the top of Lucy's head. "Never mind."

"I love you Tumnus."

Tumnus smiled contently. " I love you too."


End file.
